In a barber's shop, a beauty salon or the like, a barber or a hair dresser applies a hair color to the hair of a customer by scooping out the hair color from a cup with a brush or the like with the cup containing the hair color (a hair dye for dying hair) placed near a head of the customer sitting in a chair. Concerning a pair color cup, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-316627 is known.
On applying a hair color, a brush portion at a tip end of a brush or the like is temporarily soaked in the hair color in a cup, then, the brush portion is pressed against a cup upper end portion or the like to scrape off the needless hair color, and after the shape of the brush portion is settled, the hair color is applied to the hair of a customer. With the conventional hair color cup, the problem of dropping a hair color outside the cup by mistake, or of the hair color scraped off the brush portion dropping outside from the cup upper end portion easily occurs when scraping the unnecessary hair color off the brush portion as above, and settling the shape of the brush portion.
Besides, when a hair color is applied to the hair of a customer with a brush or the like, hair (fallen hair or the like), dust and the like sometimes attach to the brush or the like, and in this case, the hair color attaches to hair, dust and the like which attach to the brush or the like, extending off the brush or the like, and therefore, when the hair color is directly applied, the problem that the hair color attaching to hair, dust and the like attaches to the other portions than the hair and scalp, and contaminates the face, skin and clothes of the customer occurs.
In order to avoid such a problem, a barber and a hairdresser remove hair, dust and the like which attach to brushes or the like by hands each time when applying hair colors, but in doing so, the hair colors attach to the hands of the barber and the hair dresser. Besides, there occurs the problem that by touch of the hands to which such hair colors attach, the faces, the skins or the clothes of the customers, or the surroundings are contaminated.